


april showers bring may flowers

by taeildo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeildo/pseuds/taeildo
Summary: mark loved the boy who rivalled the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time publishing here ;-; so any comments would be greatly appreciated!!! i rly hope u enjoy♡
> 
> thanks to my beta who talked me through writing this and helped in editing all the bad parts, i can always rely on u to be dramatic w me! i love u

A gentle breeze caressed their gangly frames as they lay in the freshly cut grass, alluding a shiver from both of them. Bundles of hay caused allergies to be agitated, enough to rouse a sniffle every so often from Mark, but not enough to make him get up from where he lay in his front garden with Donghyuck. The promise of long days filled with sunshine and adventure hung above their heads, and they could almost taste the strawberry ice cream, almost feel the relief of diving into a pool after a long day out in the blazing heat.

Ever since he could recollect, Mark had spent his summer days with his younger friend by his side, always there to keep the drawn out weeks fun and full of life, even on the days they chose to lay in his bedroom, napping away the afternoon on his single bed, pretending to be paying attention to whatever TV show Donghyuck had recommended. It was natural for them, to just assume they would be in the other’s summer plans; even when Mark had arranged to go out with Jaehyun and Johnny, Donghyuck would tag along because that's just how it was. They didn't mind; in fact, they were fond of the boisterous Gemini.

It was also natural that Mark would associate Donghyuck with all the happiness that came along with Summer. Sun beams that blinded his vision when they walked on the unshaded side of the road, Donghyuck’s tan skin that radiated, creating the illusion that he himself emitted light. The jingle that rang in their ears when an ice cream van arrived at the local park, Donghyuck’s melodic laughter that seemed to ring inside Mark’s head long after he had gotten into bed at the end of the day. Shimmering water on the surface of their tiny blow-up swimming pool, the twinkle of it paling in comparison to the mirth that shined in Donghyuck’s eyes when he splashed water in Mark’s face.

Donghyuck was everything summer embodied, bright with life, spreading joy and wonder wherever he went. Mark couldn't help but gravitate towards him.

Letting out a sigh, Mark’s head flopped onto his left shoulder to study Donghyuck’s face, his eyes tracing his—in Mark’s opinion— _adorable_ nose, as he basked in the warmth. It was noon, the sun hanging high in the sky so the two boys had decided to take advantage of one of the first nice days so far this year. Spring had indeed showered them with rain, a light but constant drizzle that dampened Mark’s spirits slightly. (He supposes being able to watch Donghyuck stare out the window in class, his frame surrounded by the outside blossom trees was worth the gloomy weather).

Mark thought the younger boy had dozed off as he’d been laying silent with his eyes shut for more than 15 minutes now, a rare moment of stillness from the usually brisk-paced boy. Apparently not though, as without opening his eyes Donghyuck exhaled in a teasing tone, “Stop staring at me hyung, it's distracting.”

Mark’s neck snapped back so he was looking at the blue sky again so quickly, he was surprised he didn't suffer from mild whiplash. A sense of guilt crept into his stomach, his neck flushing pink at getting caught. Even now, when Mark thought he had finally perfected the art of subtlety, Donghyuck still managed to call him out for staring. It's not that Mark actively seeked Donghyuck out, his eyes were just naturally drawn to the latter no matter where they were; be it school, the park, when they were sat watching TV at Donghyuck’s house. He couldn't help it.

Ignoring his embarrassment, Mark laughed lightly, “Distracting you from what? You're probably just replaying Moomin episodes you've memorised from watching it with Renjun so many times.”

Donghyuck huffed and furrowed his eyebrows. “I'll have you know, that I think about Moomin strictly in English lessons when I don't have to pay attention.” Mark rolled his eyes. Typical Donghyuck, relying on Mark to help him with his homework for that class when he could just pay attention instead. (Mark of course, assisted Donghyuck with every worksheet, it's just the way things worked).

“So then what are you thinking about, oh wise one?” Donghyuck finally fluttered his eyes open and rolled onto his side to face Mark, who met him dead in the eyes. Donghyuck’s gaze lingered on the older boy's face before answering.

“Just about summer and what we're going to do. I know we still have a few weeks of school left but it's so nice out, it kinda feels like it's already started, you know?”  
Mark did know. Ever since he arose from his bed this morning, he could already feel the familiarity of his summer routine taking place without him meaning to, the clear sky and birds chirping teasing him of what was to come.

“Yeah, it's so nice out today, why can't it always be like this?” _Why can't we always be together like this?,_ is what Mark wanted to say. Summer brought the two boys together, whereas Spring, Autumn and Winter kept them apart. Mark had Hockey, Donghyuck had choir, and now with the added pressure of being accepted into University next year, the friends had to make time for each other in their busy schedules, which wasn't always possible. Sure they hung out with their group of friends often, Renjun and Jeno being regular companions, Jaemin too when he was free—out of all of them, Jaemin took his academics the most serious—but _MarkandDonghyuck_ time was hard to come by throughout the rest of the year.

Donghyuck hummed in agreement, gently smiling at him. Mark didn't have to say any of that out loud, Donghyuck knew. He always seemed to know what was going on inside Mark’s head, sometimes before the cogs had even finished turning.  
  
“Should we drive down to the beach this year with Jaehyun hyung and his friends? We could snag beer off them if we help pay for it. Plus Dongyoung hyung adores you.”

“Please, you're the one he's always asking to kiss his cheek.” Donghyuck snorted. Whilst Mark _was_ prone to giving Dongyoung gentle pecks on the cheek despite claiming to dislike all forms of affection—a blatant lie—he had an inkling the main reason he agreed was because of how comparable Dongyoung was to a bunny. Plus he loved to see the scowl that Jaehyun failed to hide every time it happened.

A “shut up” and a light slap on the arm was the only protest Mark could summon; Donghyuck was hardly lying. Changing the subject away from himself and still thinking of the beach, he let out a wistful sigh, “I hope they build a bonfire again like last year, I have an old bookshelf to volunteer if they need firewood.”

Mark could still smell the smoke that lingered on his clothes after sitting by the fire almost all night, watching the wood kindle as he shared a blanket with Donghyuck, his head resting on the brunettes shoulder. Jaehyun kept sending smirks his way all night, like he knew something Mark didn't. He’d pretended not to know why his ears burned red.

Extending his hand to link his fingers with Mark’s, an impish grin toying at his lips, Donghyuck brought their hands to rest on his ever broadening chest, just above his heart, his thumb stroking circles. “Why? So you can cuddle up to me again and feed me roasted marshmallows?”

Mark groaned, turning to hide his face in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. Even with such light teasing Mark flushed, his insides feeling jittery at the thought of it because yes, that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to stroll along the beach and watch the sunset with his arm around Donghyuck’s waist as they stumbled to walk properly, pressed too close together, but not caring because thats where they belong. He wanted to run away from the tide that would chase their bare feet, push Donghyuck towards the refreshing but salty water and laugh at the younger boys screaming. He wanted Donghyuck to sit in his lap by the fire and exchange kisses, whisper into his ear sweet nothings that would make the usually confident and flirtatious boy turn to jelly in Mark's arms. Mark wanted to unapologetically love Donghyuck, wanted to show him off to the whole world because he was loud, pushy and cheeky, but he was also caring, wondrous and strangely adorable.

Just thinking about it made Mark’s chest swell, how happy he would be if his scenarios about Donghyuck became reality. How happy all his memories containing Donghyuck were. Mark had come to the conclusion Lee Donghyuck was the human embodiment of the sun.

Feeling daring, Mark decided he would dip his toes into the deep unknown ocean called _flirting_. “So what if I did?” The circles Donghyuck was tracing into Mark’s supple skin came to an abrupt stop, but he didn't loosen his grip, nor did the elder’s head get pushed away from the crook of his neck.

Their close proximity meant Mark could feel the pulse in Donghyuck’s neck against his forehead; he was pretty sure he wasn't imagining the noticeable increase. “Hypothetically I would only allow that type of behaviour if you turned those roasted marshmallows into full on s'mores.”

“What the hell? You didn't make those demands last time.”

“Yeah, well, maybe winning me over will take more than that Mark Lee. Where's your sense of romance?” Watching as he rolled his eyes, Mark became instantly offended.

“Hey, just because your Gemini self likes to woo everything that breathes, and that includes the rose bush in Jeno’s garden.” There were many times Donghyuck sat by the flower bed Jeno’s mother kept, admiring the array of plants that bloomed there year upon year. Mark was undeniably captivated by his best friend’s interest.

“Plants grow better if you talk to them Mark, I'm only making the world a greener place. Anyway, I don't believe you could romance a toad.” Narrowing his eyes at the younger, Mark decided to take that as a challenge.

Without saying a word, Mark rose to his knees and swung a leg over Donghyuck’s form, essentially straddling his slim hips, his left hand still holding in the tan boy that lay beneath him, his right placed next to his head as a way of keeping his body weight off of him. Leaning into his personal space, Mark brought his lips to Donghyuck’s ear so they almost brushed the shell of it, but not quite.

Surprised by his own bold actions, Mark took a moment to calculate his next move, meaning he exhaled a gush of air that roused a sharp inhale from Donghyuck as it tickled his skin, a light trace of goosebumps scattered on the surface.

“Feel anything yet?” His voice broke on “yet” causing his teasing tone to come out more uneven and unsure than he'd intended, a crack in his facade.

“Pfft, this is nothing hyung. I've felt more watching people date in dramas.” His heart was beating at a mile a minute, but Mark felt he needed to romance Donghyuck with all his power.

Gritting his teeth, using all his might to work up the nerve; Mark pulled a move that almost caused him to implode. He brushed the hair off Donghyuck's forehead, pressing a soft kiss on the tan skin.

“Now?” His voice came out weaker than he intended.

The laugh that left Donghyuck's mouth was forceful, but he still shook his head no. Mark became more and more impatient as the seconds passed by, mad at himself for not being able to romance the boy, as well as mad at Donghyuck for not picking up that this was Mark trying to _actually_ romance him. He could feel sweat trickling down his spine, and he was quite sure it wasn't from the heat of the sun; nor was his dry mouth for that matter. He prayed to God that Donghyuck couldn't feel how clammy his hands were. If he were to give away how nervous he is, it might lower his chances.

Forgetting his intentions to be subtle, and abandoning every instinct in his body to hold back, he decided to spell it out for him.

“Lee Donghyuck, you're one of the most insufferable people I’ve ever had to endure on a day to day basis. You're loud, you know nothing about personal space, you have a response for everything I say, and you make the ugliest face when you're forced to eat your vegetables. Sometimes I even question why we hang out as you publicly embarrass me so often—”

“If this is supposed to be your attempt at romancing me hyung, I think you might be going about it the wrong way.” Ignoring how his stomach knotted at the strain of emotion in Donghyuck's voice, Mark shushed him.

“I’m not finished idiot. Despite all that, I think you're great. You pay attention to things nobody else usually does, and you're super caring. I know I laugh at pretty much anything, but I don't think I laugh as much than when I’m with you. And sometimes it scares me, you know? That without you, I won't laugh as much, like, what if one day you decide to make me the butt of your jokes instead? That's stupid I know…but, uh, I can't help being scared of boring you because...because, well, without you life would be so dull. I don't want you to leave. Ever.”

Laughing, albeit nervously, he scratched the back of his neck and pursed his lips, lifting his head to search his best friend’s eyes for any emotion that would give away _some_ sort of reaction to the words he’d just said. Donghyuck's hold on his hand had gotten tighter during his speech, if that was even possible. Mark could only take that as a positive sign, if he didn't, he feared he might succumb to the anxiety that consumed his entire body in that very moment.

Donghyuck’s eyes were glassy, which confused Mark immensely, wondering if he had he upset him. His face contorted into a frown at the sight, bringing a hand to the boys cheek to comfort him. “What's wrong? Did I upset you? Oh God, that really wasn't my intention it's just you said I couldn't romance a toad and I g-guess got a little carried away…”

The boy that lay beneath him said nothing, only shaking his head repeatedly. Mark’s insides churned and he began to regret all that he'd done. Feeling like he would bring back up the lunch they had consumed just an hour prior, Mark figured it would only be courteous to _not_ do it over Donghyuck’s still form on top of making him upset.

He mumbled out a string of apologies, unable to look the other boy in the eyes; his heart felt as if it had just been ripped out of his chest then fed to his neighbour's cat, only after Donghyuck had punched him in the face. He was making his way back to his original spot on the grass making sure he stopped all physical contact with Donghyuck when he was stopped by the said boy.

“Hyung, you're so oblivious. Like, _so_ oblivious. What am I going to do with you?” The words carried no real insult, as Donghyuck was smiling at him, blindingly so, the sun framing his form where Mark didn't cast a shadow.

“What are you even talking about? Donghyuck you just started _crying_ when I tried to romance you. I realise I'm hardly Romeo but I don't think it was, like, tear worthy.” Mark spluttered. His brain felt deep fried as he tried to process what his companion was getting at here. He stared into Donghyuck’s eyes that were shining with amusement, tracing over his cheeks where a faint blush had formed. He was smiling so gently at Mark, so full of _something_ that made his legs go numb with exhilaration, (and the fact that he'd been straddling Donghyuck for quite some time and he feared to think how much it would hurt for him to try standing up again).

“Mark hyung, you're right. You're definitely not romantic enough to be Romeo, I think Juliet would have killed herself before the day was out. But I’m not Juliet, and those tears were most certainly not sad ones. I just can't believe you said that to me, God knows how long I’ve waited.”

Mark's mouth opened so wide he could catch flies. “You mean…you liked it?”

Donghyuck’s laugh rang in his ears. Mark was certain it was his favourite sound of all. “Yes hyung, I liked it. And I like you too. Surprised I had to spell it out to you even now, but I guess your inability to notice when someone has a crush on you is one of the things I like about you.”

“This is a lot to take in right now.” Mark's mouth spoke slowly, softly, but his brain was going a mile a minute. Donghyuck liked him? He really liked him back?

The smile on Donghyuck’s face dropped momentarily before he smile again, except Mark noticed it wasn't as genuine as before. His eyes looked sad. “I know, I'm sorry Mark hyung it just felt like a good time to say it I guess…,”

Bringing his arms up to loop around Donghyuck’s neck, his elbows resting on his shoulders, Mark lowered his head so it was level with the younger boys. His eyes flickered down to Donghyuck's lips, his eyes following as he wet them with his tongue, causing him to swallow. Their noses almost touched and he could feel the hot breath of Donghyuck's mingling with his own.

His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke, ”Well then, I'm glad you said it,” before he closed the distance between their lips.

The first thing he noticed was that Donghyuck's lips were soft, unbelievably so as they moved against his, responding to the kiss with enthusiasm that warmed Mark’s heart. It was a surreal moment, one that he'd been dreaming of ever since he’d come to terms with the fact he had feelings for his best friend; now he was living it.

He gasped softly when Donghyuck's hands made their way into his hair, gently playing with the strands of black hair, soft with lavender scented conditioner. He felt Donghyuck smile into the kiss at the realisation. The kiss itself was full of emotion, and it overwhelmed Mark, who had only ever kissed one other person, a dare to kiss some girl at a party which was so awkward and full of spit—but this, this kiss was pure heaven.

Despite not wanting to, as he was very much enjoying it, Mark was the first to break away for air, leaving small pecks on the corner of Donghyuck's mouth, too caught up in the moment to break it just yet.

When he finally opened his eyes, Donghyuck was staring back at him, lips wet and cheeks rosier than ever, smiling up at him with the most genuine smile Mark had ever seen. He was so beautiful i knocked the wind out of his lungs.

It wasn't long before the two were giggling, adrenaline still running through their veins at what they'd just done. With little commotion, they managed to rearrange themselves so Mark was lying on Donghyuck's chest without hurting him as he played with the younger’s hair. Mark felt like all his summers had come at once.

“Donghyuck-ah, just so you know I like you back.” Even after kissing, Marks face flushed violently at the confession. (Had he have glanced up at Donghyuck in that moment, he would have noticed he was also sporting an equally red blush.)

“I know I kinda figured that Mark-hyung. And just so _you_ know, I think you'd make a pretty okay Romeo.”

Mark let out a huff of amusement hiding his smile into Donghyuck’s chest. The pair lay like that for the rest of the afternoon, basking in what was left of the sunlight. Even when dark clouds started to form over them, they stayed in each other's arms, neither ready to let go until they felt cold drops of rain on their t-shirt clad bodies. Screeching with laughter they ran for shelter, settling down for the night in Mark’s bedroom, Mark’s mother sending them knowing smiles.

They fell asleep spooning each other that night, cuddled up to maintain heat, listening to the rain fall against Mark’s window. In so many ways it was the same as always, but the prospect of sun seemed more promising with Donghyuck by his side.

 

 


End file.
